


Levi Takes the ALS Ice-Bucket Challenge (One-Shot)

by superwholockedgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockedgirl/pseuds/superwholockedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I agreed to get water dumped on my head, but I didn't agree to do it naked," Levi muttered.</p>
<p>Just a friendly one-shot because I got nominated to do the ALS ice-bucket challenge recently...Enjoy! I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor do I own any of the charachters, or the ALS ice-bucket challenge. But I do own this plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Takes the ALS Ice-Bucket Challenge (One-Shot)

A/N: This isn't an AU, it's just a one-shot in the actual series setting.

* * *

"Leeeeevi! Guess what?" Hanji Zoe bounced over to the short corporal.

"What is it, Shitty Glasses?" He grumbled. "I'm in the middle of something," He gestured to his array of cleaning products.

"You've just been nominated for the ALS ice-bucket challenge!" She squealed. "Erwin just did it, and he nominated you! Come on, the whole squad's here to watch!" She pulled Levi's arm.

"Fuck you, eyebrows." Levi muttered under his breath. "I am in no way taking on that shitty challenge, now go away."

"But Leeeee-vi! You have to!" She made a big show of not leaving until Levi had given in.

"Fine." He spat, glaring daggers at Hanji.

"You'll need to take these off," she gestured to his belts. "Better for you to take everything off, actually," She squealed.

"I agreed to get water dumped on my head, but I didn't agree to do it naked." Levi groaned.

"Come on!" Hanji dragged Levi out to where at leaset 20 people including Erwin, who had nominated me, Petra, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Horseface, and Freckles Jesus, and at least a dozen others were gathered. They all started chanting his name as Levi took off the belts.

"Come on, off with your shirt!" Someone called. It was probably Shitwin. Levi sighed, and undid the buttons and the cravat.There was a sharp intake of breath from Petra, before she passed out.

Before they asked, Levi had taken off his pants and was down to his underwear.

"You ready?" Hanji called from behind him, straining from the heaviness of the bucket of ice-water.

Come on, you're humanity's strongest soldier, what's a little water going to—he never got to finish that sentance before the bucket came crashing down. And damn it was cold.

"Shit. I'm nominating this shitty brat over there," Levi gestured to Eren, "this young lady" he motioned to Petra, which made her swoon. "And Shit Glasses over here."

Then he picked up another bucket that just happened to be lying around, and dumped it on the brunette next to him. Hanji shrieked and pushed Levi down. "I hate you!" She cried, giggling unneccecarily.

And so it was told that Humanity's Strongest Soldier overcame the ALS ice-bucket challenge.


End file.
